


What He Could Change

by TuckerPuppy (HarleyD)



Category: Misfits
Genre: Drabble, Gen, If you could help your past self, Inferiority Complex, Insecurity, Odd timelines, what would you want to do
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-07-15
Updated: 2016-07-15
Packaged: 2018-07-24 03:23:07
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 707
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/7491465
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/HarleyD/pseuds/TuckerPuppy
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Simon tries to follow Super Hoodie and do what he can... but he can't, not yet.  They have a brief run in and Super Hoodie wonders what it would be like to change the past.</p>
<p>Just a little drabble of some of the thoughts Future Simon might have when he sees his past self.</p>
            </blockquote>





	What He Could Change

            They were in the stairwell staring at each other.  Simon was sprawled on his back at the bottom, staring up, and he was trying to come up with some kind of words but he was tongue tied.  Super Hoodie stood a few steps up, full suit and mask, and he had the overwhelming urge to impress him.  Of course, he was already flat on his back on the ground so he wasn’t doing particularly well.

            He averted his eyes and finally got his senses, pushing up so he was sitting, and after a few stutters he managed to look up at him, “I was following you.” 

            There was a head tilt that said the other was listening.  Simon just wanted... he couldn’t explain it but when he saw whoever this was, he just... wanted to be able to do the things he could.  So he had tried to follow him and had watched the jump over the stairwell and the other had made it look so easy... it hadn’t been.  He awkwardly motioned in the direction the other had come from.  “I tried to make the jump.”

            When Super Hoodie moved down the stairs he couldn’t help the cringe, they didn’t know anything about him and had only guessed he was a good guy because he helped them.  When he was standing over him he reached a hand out and Simon took it, letting himself be pulled to his feet.  He looked down at his hand where it touched his, the only part that wasn’t covered in the outfit, but it was quickly jerked away. 

            Once he was on his feet Simon backed away quickly, pulled up short when his back hit the wall.  He tried to straighten, throwing his shoulders back, even though every instinct he had told him to cower and hide.  He was changing that, he didn’t have to be _that_ anymore.

            So when Super Hoodie moved into his space he didn’t hunch his shoulders, even though he couldn’t meet his eyes.  When there was silence he pulled together all his courage and spoke quickly, “Who are you?  Why are you helping us?”

            Super Hoodie only pointed at the jump Simon hadn’t made and spoke, and his voice was gruff but something was almost familiar about it, “Keep at it, you’ll get it.”  With that he gave a sharp nod with his head in the direction Simon had come from, and he didn’t need the actual words to know that he was supposed to go.

            He took off given the opening, his nerves shot, though he couldn’t help the little thrill of pride at the encouragement the other had given him.  He could do it.  He could.

 

 

            Future Simon watched his past self take off, and couldn’t help the wry grin on his face.  It was odd seeing his old self, and he was not sure quite how to feel.  It wasn’t exactly pleasant to see his old self... stuttering, cowering, meek. 

He knew what he would become but even now it was still hard to think of him and this other Simon as the same person.  For now though, for now he wanted to scream at himself.  Wanted to tear into his past self for everything that he hated about himself, a near irresistible urge as he wondered what it would be like to make himself cry.  An alien urge to be on the other side, to see what it was like to be the one to torment himself.  He couldn’t change the past like that though, he was sure he’d remember that happening, and really... did he want to hurt himself? 

No.  He didn’t.  Not anymore.  So.... well....

            It couldn’t hurt to encourage his past self a little though, right?  Maybe he could write him out a list of things to work on, maybe he could offer to train him...  He shook his head.  He knew that he couldn’t, that wasn’t the way things were supposed to go.  It didn’t stop him from wanting to try though.  From wanting to... help himself as it was. 

            He watched until he couldn’t see his past self anymore and tried to shake himself out of the confusion he felt.  He had important things to do.


End file.
